Chapter 3: Rise and Fall
, better known as Chapter Three, is the third chapter for Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was released on September 28, 2017. A trailer announcing its development was released on May 9, 2017. The official trailer was released on August 11th, 2017. The trailer with the official release date was released on September 26th. Summary The Ink Demon is out there… and he is angry. '' The exciting third chapter of "Bendy and the Ink Machine" has finally emerged. The dark journey into the depths of Joey Drew Studios continues with new surprises and chilling scares. This time there’s no escaping the monsters creeping the halls. Stand and fight, or run and hide. In this Chapter Three DLC, discover the secrets of angels, solve the riddles of the ink, and help Henry survive in this terrifying, forgotten cartoon studio. But above all, fear the machine. The terror is coming to the surface. Features * New weapons. * New locations. * New puzzles. * New characters. * New achievements. * New enemy encounters. * New save system. (e.g: Bendy's Statue & Punch Card Stand) * Numerous [["Bendy"|"'Bendy'"]] encounters. * A new "hiding" mechanic. (e.g: Little Miracle Station.) *Updated Chapter 1 & 2 included. Strategy The chapter starts with Henry waking up in Boris' quarters. Henry slowly gets up from his folding bed, looking over at the poster to his left. Henry proceeds to stand up, in which the game gives him his first objective. "'Leave the Safehouse (1)"' Henry started in a room with a Boris poster beside him, and his objective is to leave the safehouse. Exit the room Henry started in and follow the hall until the end, making a right into the main room. To the left will be the makeshift metal door. Walking up to this door will result in Henry saying that the lever is missing, and the next mini-objective says to talk to Boris, followed by the next objective. "'Find the Door Lever"' Walk up to Boris and press "E". This will lead into dialogue that leads to the next objective. '"Find Soup for Boris"' Scattered around the safehouse are 3 cans of Bacon Soup; one is on a table near a weird pieced-together drawing just past the stove, one is on a shelf next to the stove (it has its slogan facing the player, so it's easy to overlook), and one is in the now-openable chest back in the bedroom where Henry woke up. Collect these and walk over to the stove in the main room. Once Henry collect all three cans of soup, interact with it and it will do a little cooking animation. After about 3-5 seconds, Henry can interact with it again, grabbing a bowl of soup. Walk over to Boris and press "E". This will give him the soup, in which he promptly reaches down for a toolbox, setting it on the table. The toolbox opens, and there is a lever inside. This leads into the next objective. '"Leave the Safehouse (2)"' Now that Henry has the lever, walk over to the door/panel that was missing it and hit "E". This will put the level in place. Hit "E" again and the door will open. At this point, Henry can step outside and receive his next objective. '"Find a New Exit (1)"' After leaving the safehouse, Henry is able to walk down the hallway. Walking down the hallway to the end and taking the right turn, Henry hits a doorway which leads into another hallway. This hallway, however, is dark. Henry suggests looking for some light, then he receive his next objective. '"Enter the Darkness"' Find a flashlight, which is on a table. Then Henry gets the flashlight which automatically lights. Continue walking straight until Henry sees a huge door which is a dead end, then he will receive his next objective. '"Talk to Boris"' Henry will try to talk to Boris, but he found a way out, by finding a hole in a opened vent, he crouches, then crawls inside. After a few seconds, the vent closes. Then Henry receives his next objective. '"Find a New Exit (3)"' The huge door opened itself, and Henry goes through it. Then he sees a huge sign saying "Heavenly Toys". As its name implies, there are a few toys there, including a Boris plushie, a Bendy plushie, and a larger Bendy plushie. Go up the stairs, and through a doorway. Dialogue comes up, and then Henry receives his next objective. '"Fix the Toy Machine"' Henry finds a videotape that came from Shawn Flynn that foreshadows the fact that Henry should get rid of the broken toys. Go back to the Heavenly Toys room and pull a lever by pressing "E", and press "E" at a mechanism which connects the wires. Afterwards, Henry takes out all of the toys that prevent the belt wheels spinning. '"Turn on the Toy Machine"' After the belt wheels are clear and spinning, pull the switch that is directly connected to the power switch. Pulling the switch will cause the wall of toys to change, and Henry might have to pull the lever multiple times to clear the door. '"Find a New Exit (4)"' Going through the door will put Henry in Alice Angel's Chamber. Walking in will cause the lights to turn off and a song advertising Alice Angel will play. After about 30 seconds, a light will turn on, illuminating a dressing room door behind a large window, where [["Alice"|"'Alice"]] will appear and yell at Henry for a second. Then, "'''Alice" will briefly talk to Henry, before a new path opens with two crossroads at the end of it, one being marked The Demon and the other The Angel. Henry can only choose one. Once he enters a path, the door to the other path will shut. * If Henry chooses The Demon, he will enter a gloomy inky room with a tape playing Joey Drew explaining his beliefs for his company, and how he would use his creations as a way of cheating death. * If Henry chooses The Angel, he will enter a bright Alice Angel themed room with a tape playing Susie Campbell explaining how heartbroken she felt about being replaced as the voice actress for Alice Angel by Allison Pendle. As Henry leaves the selected room and walks further on, a Bendy cutout will jumpscare him, with Boris being just around the corner from it. "Arm Yourself" After regrouping with Boris, Henry will ask if Boris has anything they can defend themselves with, Boris will then give Henry a Gent Pipe as a weapon. After receiving his new weapon from Boris, Henry will have to continue onwards into the next room, which is covered in ink. In this room, Henry and Boris will have to split up, as there is a door that can only be opened when two switches are flipped at the same time. "Open the Storage Exit" Henry must search the room for the second lever, while Boris waits at the first one. After exploring for a while, he will come across a poster of The Butcher Gang, a group of characters from the original Bendy cartoon. Upon getting close to the poster, a Piper will break through the poster and attack Henry. Henry will need to hit him multiple times in order to finally kill him and move on, as the lever is revealed to be located on the right side of the poster. "Find a New Exit (5)" With the lever revealed, and upon Henry's activating of it, his must find and regroup with Boris at the first switch. Once he does this, both Henry and Boris will proceed into the next room, which contains a statue of Bendy. Continuing on this path, Henry and Boris will enter another room, where an elevator is located. Once they enter the elevator, "Alice" will begin to talk with Henry over the speakers, claiming that she has never seen one like him before, and entices him to use the elevator to visit her on Level 9, telling him to follow the screams in order to find her. "Date with an Angel" Upon reaching Level 9 with Boris, "Alice" will tell Henry about the "twisted world" that awaits him. As Henry and Boris make their way to "Alice's" location, Henry will come across another tape from Thomas Connor, the repairman of Joey Drew Studios. In the recording, Thomas says that the elevators at the Studio tend to malfunction from time to time, saying that "sometimes they open...sometimes they don't...sometimes they come...sometimes they keep on going to hell and back." As a result of this, Thomas states that he'll just take the stairs from now on, and the recording ends. Continuing further from this location, Henry and Boris will reach "Alice's" location, the door to which has a massive statue of Alice Angel above it, holding a sign which reads "She's Quite A Gal." Upon opening the door, Boris will run ahead of Henry, while Henry continues to walk down the hall. When Henry catches up with Boris, they are in a room containing several other Borises, all of which have been presumably killed by "Alice". Continuing on from this, "Alice" will begin to talk on speakers, telling Henry and Boris that "it took so many of them to make me beautiful" and that "anything less than perfect was left behind". Immediately after this, she tells Henry that "I had to do it. She made me", possibly referring to Allison. After she finishes speaking to Henry, he will end up coming across another tape recorder, this one being from Susie Campbell, the former actress who used to provide the voice for Alice Angel in the Bendy cartoon, before she was replaced by Allison. In the recording, Susie explains how she had lunch with Joey Drew once, and described him to be "quite the charmer". After the recording ends, and Henry continues into the next room, he watches as "Alice" electrocutes a Piper to death. She then tells Henry that she had to kill him, saying that his "tainted ink" could have "pulled her back" and that she will "not let the demon touch me again." She then informs Henry of her decision to spare him and make him her "errand boy", and that once he finishes a few tasks for her, he will be allowed to leave. "Do the Angel's Bidding" "Alice" then tells you to go back outside her room and await her orders. Upon leaving with Boris, "Alice" tells you to look for valve panels, turn the little wheels on them, and bring her the power cores inside them. "Take the Plunger" "Alice" will then give you a Plunger to use in collecting the power cores from the valve panels. Upon taking it, your next objective will appear. "Collect Five Valve Cores" With your Plunger in hand, you must now search Level P for these valve panels and collect their power cores. After getting far enough from "Alice" she begins to talk to you on the speakers again, telling you that there a few rules that exist down here, but the one that all ink monsters know and respect is "Beware the Ink Demon." Later, as you continue to search the building for these valve panels, you come across a stairway, which you can use to get to the upper levels of the building. As you continue your search, more ink monsters and Searchers will begin to appear and try to kill you. Something to keep in mind, though, is if you run too fast or make too much noise, [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] will sometimes spawn in and try to kill you. In order to avoid him, you have to find a Little Miracle Station in which to hide in until "Bendy" leaves. When you finally locate one of the valve panels, you must turn one of three small wheels attached to them until they all have the same amount of ink in each of the containers above them. Repeat this same process to the other valve panels you find to get the power cores, which you can collect with the Plunger. The fifth valve core is held by one of the butcher gang characters and you must kill him to collect it. "Return to the Angel" Upon collecting all of the power cores, "Alice" will contact you over the speakers again, telling you to return to her room and give her the power cores through a drop box just outside of the entrance to her room. Once you return to Level 9 and give "Alice" the power cores, she will then tell to go out again and try to find the Swollen Searchers and collect their "extra thick ink". "Take the Ink Tool" Warning you to be very quiet in approaching these Swollen Searchers in order to collect their thick ink, "Alice" will then give you a new weapon, an Ink Tool (see Syringe), which you can then use to kill Swollen Searchers and collect the thick ink for "Alice". Similar to the Plunger, upon obtaining the Ink Tool, your next objective will appear. "Collect Extra Thick Ink" Now that you have received your Ink Tool from "Alice" you must search Level 11 to try and locate five Swollen Searchers, kill them, and take their extra thick ink. Once again, however, other ink monsters and normal Searchers will also spawn to try and kill you, along with "Bendy" if you make too much noise. "Return to the Angel (2)" Once you have collected enough thick ink from the Swollen Searchers, "Alice" will talk over the speakers again, telling you to, yet again, return to her on Level 9 and give her the thick ink via the drop box, along with her Ink Tool. Upon giving her the Ink Tool and the thick ink, you will receive your Gent Pipe again to use as a weapon. "Alice" will then tell you to go out again and bring her parts to repair her machines. "Take the Wrench" With this task at hand, "Alice" will give you a Pipe Wrench to use in place of the Gent Pipe to collect the spare parts she needs. "Find Five Special Gears" Now you must travel to Level K to find "Alice's" spare parts. In order to find these, which are very specific types of gears, you must search for any gearboxes that can find across the building. Like with your previous objectives, you must also fight off ink monsters, Searchers, and hide from "Bendy" when he approaches. During the search, you will enter a room inhabited by a character called The Projectionist, being revealed to be the former projectionist of Joey Drew Studios, Norman Polk. One of the Butcher gang characters holds one of the gears too. "Return to the Angel (3)" Eventually, after obtaining five special gears, "Alice" will tell you to return to her again, warning you to not die on your way back up. After giving "Alice" the special gears she needs, she then gives your next objective, telling you to destroy a few Bendy cutouts that are spread throughout the building. "Take the Axe" "Alice" will then explain that she has just the tool that will make your hunt for these Bendy cutouts "more enjoyable". "Alice" will then give you an axe to utilize in cutting down any Bendy cutouts you come across. "Destroy All Bendy Cutouts" As you have before, you must venture back to the heavenly toy room again, trying to locate and destroy all fifteen cardboard Bendy cutouts, but everytime when a cutout is broken "Bendy" 'will appear. After doing so,"'Alice" will talk over the speakers, telling that she enjoyed watching you destroy the cutouts, but also warns that "Bendy" hates it when she does that, warning that you should hide from "Bendy" before he finds you. "Return to the Angel (4)" On your way back to Level 9, if you have not chosen to hide, "Bendy" will appear and try to kill you. You must then try to hide immediately and proceed to Level 9. "The Angel's Wrath" You have to kill all of the Butcher gang characters without dying. "Return to the Angel (5)" Go back to "Alice" to get a little "firepower." "Take the Tommy Gun" You are given a Tommy Gun but it turns into ink if you didn't follow the correct steps to get it. "Collect Five Ink Hearts" You must go down to Level 14 to collect five ink hearts and meet The Projectionist. "Return to the Angel (6)" Go back to "Alice" to give her the ink hearts. Then she lets you go to the elevator and "ascend to the heavens." However, "Alice" betrays you by sending the elevator down to Level S, where she kidnaps Boris, ending the chapter. Trivia * Brightening up the announcement trailer reveals an ink-coated microphone from the right side of the video. ** A flashback of "Bendy" from Chapter 1 appears for a split second. * Since from September 19th to September 26th of 2017, Bendy's official Twitter account started posting letters that spell out a message "BEWARE MORE THAN BENDY", presumably a hint that Bendy isn't the only villain of the game. * The title of the chapter is a pun for "Rise and Shine" and "Fall (Autumn)" as the game is released during Fall. **Also can be due the fact that Henry wakes up at the beginning of the Chapter, then falls with the elevator at the end of the Chapter. * In this chapter, "Bendy" appears more often, unlike the first two chapters in which he appears near the end. * The first three tasks given by "Alice" are randomized. * Prior to Patch 1.3.1, most of the tasks had the number "four" in them. This was possibly a reference to the Chinese or Japanese translation, which means death. ** In addition, the fourth task, which was to destroy four Bendy cutouts, remained as the fourth. *It is unlikely that "The Angel's Wrath" is one of "Alice's" tasks, mostly because the "Butcher Gang" attacks all of sudden. Plus, after the objective is complete, she says she hates "leaving work unfinished". *This is so far, the only chapter that can end with different images, depending of which path the player has taken. The Demon path will shows "Bendy" with his minions, whilst The Angel path will show Boris strapped to a bed with the shadow of "Alice" looming on him. * The player, once picking either the "Demon Path" or the "Angel Path", cannot choose the second path, as a door closes the other option off. Audio ru:Глава 3 pl:Chapter 3 Category:Chapters